Letters from Nobody
by Shirayuki Yukiko
Summary: It's hard to understand your feelings for someone when she's always around. But then she left. And now I have this weird feeling; like I'll never manage without her. I need her. I can't tell her. So I found a way to tell myself, talking to her. Now I write letters to her. To make an attempt at making everything alright. Mangaquest. AU.
1. Prolog

Hi guys! I know it's been ages since I last updated. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with the other stories… But right now I'm really burning for this one, so I'm going to focus on this. Thanks for understanding! :') 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. (if I did then I'd be rich…) I also do not own Pokémon Special or Crystal and Gold. Thank you. Enjoy.

Prolog

I still remember that day. It was the day everything changed. Looking back at it, it's hard to imagine life before the story I'm about to tell. Life was so different back then. Thinking back, things seemed easier. I suppose it wasn't. Yet I know that if it never happened, if SHE never happened… My life would have been extremely less significant.

I remember it all began on a Tuesday, the day after her birthday. Her face was radiant like sunlight that day, and for once her big brothers teasing didn't matter to her. It was the day everyone faked smiles and laughter, everyone except her. She was the only one who was truly happy that day. I was devastated, because she was leaving for a new job. She was leaving for a job in New York, far away from out little hometown. Far away from me.

I'll always remember her bright smile as she left. It was really warm outside for the first of May. We'd all gathered to say goodbye, because we all knew that once she left she wouldn't come back. We had grown up side by side, so if anyone was certain she'd make something of herself, it was me. The train station had just been built a couple of months before, and her train was brand new. When I think back, the best part of that day was probably her excited grin.

I was really happy for her. Recalling the feeling, it was a weird split. One part of me was so proud of her, and so exalted I could have burst out screaming and laughing any minute. The other part of me felt nothing, except for the voice in my head whispering;_"please don't go… don't leave me here… not without you…" _

Walking home after she'd waved goodbye was horrible. It was the first time in my life I'd felt the way I did then. It was a strange feeling. A numb feeling, as if nothing could touch me anymore. While walking on the road the feeling transformed to anger, and despair. I ran to the closest plains and screamed as loud as I could. The desperate screams of agony soon turned into vows and pledges whispered softly in my mind.

Finally I screamed as loud as could, probably louder than I ever had before, that we would meet again. My exclaims stayed in the air until I lost my voice completely and fell to the ground. The reality of my situation hit me as I realized my best friend had left. She won't be back to meet me tomorrow. Or the day after that. And the truth is I couldn't tell anybody how weirdly upset I was. I'd known for a long time that this would happen. The truth was I could never cry in front of anyone else. Only she had seen me cry. That's the way it would stay, because I had this craving for putting on my brave face and not show my feelings. So I showed my feelings for myself, and fell asleep on the meadow with small tears in my eyes.


	2. The very first letter

_Chapter one- The first letter_

One night will always be imprinted in my memories. As the day I was too wasted to write. I woke up the following day with the pen still in my hand, and my head was on the desk. Looking down at the paper, it was all scrambled sentences. The few lines I'd written were just nonsense. The thought of not being able to write a proper letter to her tore me apart, and made me mad. So I pressed the play button on the CD player, and "Plain White T's" "Hey there Delilah" started playing out loud. I'd listened to it the time she'd been gone. It reminded me of the summer days we spent together and gave me a slight feeling of peace.

"_Dear Crys, it's been a while and I… " _I tore the paper into pieces and started again.

"_Dear Crystal, I'm doing fine, since you didn't ask. I had thought I'd forgot you by now, because that would've been easier. I can't stop thinking about you. I wish you'd come ho…"_ This was just selfish. I tossed it to the fireplace and began once again.

_Dear Crystal, _

_It's been about a month since you left. I haven't heard from you, but I hope… scratch that, I KNOW you're doing well. How's New York? Have you been to any awesome or cool places? I'm sure you have. Are you lonely? Do you have friends in New York? If not… you'll soon have some. Probably even a boyfriend. You always have an easy time connecting with people, in difference from me. Yet you stood by me all these years. _

_I wish I was one of those emotional, nostalgic persons. Because maybe, if I was… I could tell you about the first time we meet. I'm not. I don't remember when we first meet. I guess I was worthy of you leaving me. However I dare say that after my fourth birthday I remember every day and moment we shared. Don't sigh on me, it's the truth. Try me. _

_I'll never forget the small things you used to do for me. In turn, I won't forget the big things either. Every fight, I was always wrong. Yet you always came apologizing with tears in your eyes. You never saw what I finally see now, you never understood how stupidly proud I was of myself. In the end, it's the small things imprinted in my mind. In my mind your name is a metaphor for the only one who bothered to always care about me. Maybe sometimes more than you should have. _

_I remember my fourth birthday because you were the only friend I had. You were sick, so not even you could come to the little birthday party my parents threw for me. Back then, I was sad that my best friend couldn't come, but I was a kid and my family was enough. We laughed the whole day and I blew out the birthday candles, wishing for more awesome friends just like you. Spending the day imagining how epic being four would be, and after celebrating all morning, I went upstairs to my room. _

_Tired as I was, I tossed my worked out limbs on the bed. The sheets were soft and immediately restored my sore body. Quickly I remembered you and your fever, and sat up to look out the window. Like a miracle, a paper plane had been able to make a perfectly measured flight through the three meters between our windows. On the other side I saw your happy smile, before you started coughing. I picked up the paper plane and read your message. Of course you already learned how to write on your own, but I had to call my parents to read it for me. Before my dad exited my room he told me the note said you'd been waiting all day for me. The note also said things like the fact that you'd listen to my story because your throat was sore. Lastly it said happy birthday. _

_So I rushed back to the window, and told you about my day. Excited I told you about my presents, and how I was going to the park the next day. I told all about my plans to make more friends, now that I was four. Thinking back, I know finally understand why you'd always look hurt when I said those kind of things. However I must have seen the change in your face back then too, because I started talking about all the exciting things we were going to do once you weren't sick anymore. Making promises like how I'd buy you loads of candy and we'd go to the park and we would watch the new Pokémon movie and things like that. I can honestly say I meant them, even though they were more promises I didn't keep towards you. The day after that you were already feeling better, and we played all day. _

_See? Told you I remember! Please send me a mail soon… _

Yours truly, … Nobody.


	3. Unbearable longing

Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING. ;_;

Chapter two- Unbearable longing

_Dear Crystal, _

_It's been two months since you left. I still haven't heard from you. The only thing I've heard about you is that your parents got a call from you. I don't deserve it, but I wish you'd have called me to. I miss your sweet voice. Your voice is the cutest thing. Never ceases to remind me of summer days spent with you. Remember when we used to climb to the highest hill, and then stay there until eight p.m., long after the box off strawberries ran out? After a week or so, our parents stopped calling, because they knew where we were. Those days where one of the best periods in my life, remember I used to lie down in the grass, and you'd sit next to me. Sometimes, you would even lie down next to me, because this was before your parents separated and you started having this compulsive phobia of losing control. I really tried to help you with that, you should know that. At least back then, I was good enough person to show my concern like that. _

_Crystal… I really miss you. More than I thought I would, extremely so. Sometimes people don't realize what they have until it's gone. I'm one of those selfish and stupid people. You were never like that. You are kind, and loving. Like when you used to volunteer at the local orphanage and I watched you from behind the big oak tree. Those opal colored eyes of yours used to have this spark whenever you were there. Like… hope. And Happiness. _

_We're not kids anymore, super serious Gal. (Remember my old nickname for you?) We both figured out new things as we grew up, and it seems hard to count all those times we swore we wished ourselves back to childhood. _

_Crys… I've been staying up every night. I'm checking my email every hour but there's never an email, or a letter. No nothing. You're going to be so disappointed in me when I say this but… I quit college. Please know it was only because I couldn't stand the fact that after two weeks, everyone acted as if you were never there! My mom's been on my neck scolding me ever since, telling me that if I'm going to stop educating myself I should at least make an effort to get a job. What she doesn't understand is that getting a job here isn't so easy, at least not if you have my IQ. Getting a one would be a breeze if I was as smart as you! _

_Take care, from Nobody. _

I was standing by the mail box. The yellow cheerful color stared back at me like, "so, are you sending or not?". The letters were in my hand and my fingers started shaking. What was I supposed to do? Send them? I sure wanted to, but… there was this strange nervous feeling. I wanted Crys to read them, but at the same time I wrote them for myself. Should I even keep writing these letters? Seemed like something my friends would have laughed at and then screamed "stalker alert!" out loud.

What if she didn't like them? What if she DISPICED them and never wrote back to me again? Maybe she wouldn't even bother to reply to such sentimental crap? My heart started aching as I braced myself and slowly started to move papers closer to the box. They where only inches away now, and soon I would've posted the letters. There was no turning back from that…

"Hey, dude! Think you could hurry up a little? Don't wanna disturb your precious morning ritual, but I'm in kind of a hurry here…"

Startled, I spun around quickly. A guy in his thirties stared down at me, his length ridiculously similar to what seemed like 7 feet. His hair was jet black, just like mine, and he wore a black leather jacket with metal rivets on it. His eyes were covered by sunglasses, but his tone made it obvious how annoyed he was. I wasn't scared, but I gulped anyway.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry."

I stuffed the letters in my bag, and walked away.

Hi guys! Not sure of what you thought about this story but I really hope you like it! Please review! =) 3


	4. Concern in your eyes

Hi guys! This chapter is longer than the others. That's because it was tricky to write the beginning. However, now I have planned every chapter after this one. I really think this one is better than the others, so I hope you guys read it! Also I'm checking my stats! (Oh yes, I am) and I do have a lot of readers (in my opinion) so I'm super happy about it! Have a great weekend!

Chapter three;

_Dear Cryssty,_

_Remember when I used to call you that? Before I learned how to pronounce Crystal? We were so young. Kids are so clueless, innocence flows through their body like blood runs through ours. I think that's why I didn't have enough empathy back then to understand that I had already started tearing you down. I tore you down like they used to tear me down. The difference is that they did it intentionally. I never meant to hurt you. However they meant to hurt me._

_It started in second grade, when I defended your friend from the guys in my class. Apparently they had gotten into a fight because she had complained over their loudness during class. Their grins were twisted and angry as the stood far too close to her. So close that you could see the obvious length difference. From their lips came exclaims about the fact that they thought they were superiors to her. The girl who had seemed so confident back then started shaking in her hands and her eyes started staring to the ground. _

_You were standing beside her, trying to tell them to leave her alone but they just hissed at you and continued. They way they talked to you disturbed me a lot, and I felt sorry for the girl who seemed really frightened. _

_With what I hoped to be fire in my eyes I charged in and tackled the guy standing closest to her. His name was Mike. Mike had blond, short hair and brown eyes. He was the leader of all the guys in our class, at least all the cool guys. Rumors circulated all around the school about him. Things like "Did you hear? Mike dated Ashley, Nicky and Charlotte at the same time!" or "I heard he won a fight against a fifth grader!". I'd never personally believed in the stupid claims about him, but I had to admit he even scared me a little. Back then I was a soft, nice kid. I never got into fights._

_I swear that by my memories, Mike flew about five feet to the right, but then again that might just be me bragging to you afterward. He stood up with a furious atmosphere. He glared nails into my heart as he rushed back to me. As if it all happened in slow motion, I braced myself for my death. (Of course I didn't die though, I was a kid. Back then I really thought so.) _

_He delivered a big, rough punch on my left cheek, and I fell so my feet in defeat. He towered over me, with a triumphing look in his eyes. His arrogant ways made me even more furious. Crystal, by this point you had rushed to my side, sitting beside me. Your pretty face mirrored something I had been lucky never to see in your face before. Concern. Pure concern, with me as the objective for your feelings. _

_The anger fired up inside me like a volcano, as I pushed myself of the ground. My fists were ready to fire a mega blow, but something big and blue was suddenly standing between me and Mike. Something that finally turned out to be jeans. _

_Mr. Elm was staring down at me and Mike with kind, hazel brown eyes. With a soft tone he explained to Mike that it's not ideal or kind to punch people. He told Mike that he would have to come with him to the principals office and explain what happened._

_Mr. Elm was our English teacher and my mentor. Also, he was sort of my hero. All the other teachers seemed to be annoyed with my slow brain and my difficulties in learning. They always gave me these disappointed looks whenever I'd drew the lesson away instead of listening to what they said. Elm was different. Do you remember? You used to like him a lot too. He used to fill his lessons with talking to us, watching movies and play word games. _

_Before he left, Elm had leaned down and whispered in my ears not to get into too much trouble .I'd nodded, although I'd not been sure I could stay out of it by then. Mike's mob left like a pack of confused ducklings and I had blinked a few times to see if it was really reality. You stood up quickly, and placed your warm hand on my cheek. I had winced, feeling a slight pain from the damaged spot. Your voice was unstable, but still melodic as you asked me if I was alright._

_For your sake, I had done the thing I always did whenever I saw your face. I'd smiled. The grin soon faded however, because before you quickly turned around to hide them, I had seen small tears in your eyes. Small, wet tears in your crystal blue eyes. Those beautiful eyes that sometimes, if the light was just right, would appear to be violet. _

_That was one of those days that will be forever imprinted in my memories. First, as the first time you cried because of me. Please blame that on me, Crys. Second, as the day I lost all of my friends, and hell broke loose._

_When school had ended the same day, we were going to hang out. I was really looking forward to it, and when I got to our lockers to get my coat there was something wrong. A sign of completely broken peace, together with a predicted suspicion that the next day I would have even less friends than I already did. My running shoes, the expensive ones mom got me for Christmas were completely soaked. I had immediately known who had done this to me. Mike. _

_With a brave face I had put the shoes on anyway. My socks had instantly become wet, but I pretended like nothing had happened. Your smile was radiant, but Cryssty… I was, and still am, the person in this world who understands you the best and yet the least at the same time. At least now I understand you tried all along to cheer me up._

_We walked home and talked happily, but inside I was boiling over with furiousness. You had asked what I wanted the most. I had answered with a tough smile that I wanted to keep and get more friends. Your smile had faded for a few seconds, as I once again had made you feel like you weren't enough. _

_If you would ask me now, I would honestly say that I want to meet you again._

_I'm sorry… from Nobody_

Wanna make my day? Click the glorious review button! Constructive criticism appreciated! ;) _3 _


	5. I think you guys should know

I think you guys should know. A lot of people write these kind of notes to tell you that they've stopped writing or that they're taking a break because they're busy. I am busy. But I'm not gonna stop writing, in fact what I'm doing right now is writing a big, epic X-mas chapter (That will be divided into two parts, hoping first part comes out this weekend). I'm of schedule but don't worry- there will be lots of your beloved Mangaquestshipping (along with hints and fluffy stuff about another very popular shipping between a blonde girl and a black haired guy). I'd also like to thank everyone for their reviews! They make my day, seriously! =D

Crazy Taco- I hoped you enjoyed the story so far! Thank you for really keeping me at top during the early chapters =)

TigerSneak1- Thank you! I have worked on plot, something which hopefully work out in the end and be more visible in the next chapter =) (It's hard to write as Gold because he's always so spontaneous and you don't really have any idea what goes about in his mind. So my idea was for Gold to be a little more passionate and caring on the inside, though obviously sometimes failing to show this side to anyone.

Owl in the Moonlight- Will do when I have the time =)

Cr1o5thepolarbear- Thank you my local polar bear! Hopefully Gold will get over his misery soon… (I'm sorry if crushing anyone's Gold loving heart, haha) He will never get over Crystal though, yay! =3

TriFire- Thank you so much for loving my story! =O That's really nice, I'd thought about posting this (what can I call it? Information? Readers note? Whatever). Point is, I do mind continuing, way! =D

(Starting this note with "I think you guys should know… To make it sound like I've stopped writing. Wow, I'm awful. Haha.) Until next time, everyone! / Yuko 3


	6. Crystallized Christmas

Hey there everyone! Here's the first part of the X-mas special. Things are really starting to happen :o Thanks so much for supporting my writing. It means a lot and inspires me to keep writing. Don't forget to review! (Also you should really post in your theories about what could happen in the next part, this is getting exciting y'all!) Now off to do a real disclaimer for once (always forget, hehe).  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Special or any of the characters in this fanfic (except for Dan) if I did, then this wouldn't be a fanfiction ;)

Chapter four

My eyes started to open as a ray of sunlight hit my face. Tired, heavy eyelids made the enormous effort to make sure I could see for another day. My pale arms prickled themselves on my doormat. Realizing where I was, I opened my eyes and senses completely only to see a pair of great amber colored eyes staring down on me. My brother's smirking face looked down on me.

I sat up to scream but his hand was fast to cover my mouth. Teasingly, he put his finger over his mouth, gesturing for me to be quiet. He was just the way he'd always been. God should know, my bigger brother was even more innerving and annoying than I was. Also I'm guessing that, if there is a God, he would know that someone worse than I am is rare these days. I showed him how irritating he was by showing his hand aside.

"What do you want, Dan?" My voice was rusty from sleeping but I still can't recall my voice being that sharp before. His fox like face snickered like it would usually do whenever he knew something I didn't.

"Why isn't that a cold welcome for your brother? I've traveled far just to see you and this is what I get? You've always been good for nothing." He stood up and stretched out his tall, slim body. He'd always had that muscular build that made stupid, lonely girls fall for him. Dan was pathetic though, always using them for one night stands. Somehow, Dan had still managed to win the "golden boy" title. He's always sucking up to our parents and doing well in business. According to mom and dads "scale of how much better Dan is than Gold", I'd say that during the last few months I'd probably sunk a lot.

"Hey can I have one of those?" The nutella sandwiches he'd collected from the table seemed really good. However as I should have expected, my brother took one glance at me and then another at the sandwich.

"No." He stated, going back to eating. Dan would suck up to our parents alright but that was only because he wanted more expensive gifts or maybe even a car. Who cares? Point is, there's always something he wants.

"You know that's my bread and nutella, right? Hey wait… I didn't let you in. How'd you get in here? For how long have you even been around?" He shrugged and I shivered slightly at the thought of him being alone in my house. Somewhere in the back of my mind I collected the dots and my attention shifted quickly to my desk. Trembling I was hoping he hadn't seen anything. The letters remained in the same place and seemed untouched though.

"Hey Dan… Why'd you come here?" It's true it was rare behavior. He almost never comes around and when he does, it's mostly just to tell everyone about all the progress his company's made. The slight fear I'd felt in the beginning came back as I reminded myself that Dan knew something I didn't.

"First of all, you should check your calendar. If you've managed to mastered the extreme pressure it must take your puny brain to do so. It's Christmas smarto. I want money, who's going to give me money on Christmas Eve? Our parents. Besides, I think there's something you'd like to know…" His smirk was wider than ever. Starting to get impatient I told him to spit it out. He smiled.

"Your princess is on the couch you know." I frowned. What was that supposed to mean? Somewhere in my subconscious I must have connected the dots. My feet carried me as fast as they could until I was standing in the living room, in front of the couch.

My eyes widened and a warm feeling was spreading like weeds. My eyes started to burn and for a second I thought I'd cry. That was before I forced the tears back because I remembered the smirking bastard was still in my house. He didn't matter though. Nothing mattered right now. Well, nothing except one thing.

Even with her marvelous eyes closed she was still the most beautiful woman ever. Her pitch black hair was tied back in a messy knot in the back of her head. Because I knew her I could easily assume that it was perfectly made before she went to sleep. Her little nose snoozed gently and her lips were rose pink. Her long, slim legs were not covered by my black blanket and it was clear she was not wearing pants. It made me upset. What if she got a cold? Still her legs were pretty amazing… I saw she had one of my big, roomy shirts that I only had for comfort.

"Wh-When did she get here?" My trembling voice stuttered as I turned to face my brother. He'd moved after me with a cigarette in his hand. Leaning into the wall, any girl would recognize how good looking he was in his expensive clothes.

"Last night. She didn't want to wake her parents up so I picked her up at the airport. She said she wanted to surprise you or something. So I plucked one of your baggy shirts and your blanket for her. So?" Suddenly I felt a strong sting of hate. Or maybe it was envy? It drove me mad either way. Why call Dan to pick her up? She knows how horrible Dan can be as well as I do. Why not me? After all this time, she calls him?

"Dan…" He was about to light his cigarette.

"Yeah?" He seemed a little alarmed by my voice.

"Don't smoke in here. What date is it?"

"24:th".

"Thanks. Now get out. I'm going to buy Christmas gifts."

"Oh! What are you getting me?" He smiled happily.

"Merry Christmas, Dan. You get the nutella sandwich you just ate."

/

"Mr. Aubrey?" I turned around as the harsh, cold winds blew through my hair. Warm amber eyes stared back up at me. The color was, thinking about it similar to mine. The owner of the eyes had blonde, long hair and she was a bit shorter than me. I didn't really know her that well, but she'd been Crystal's best friend for as long as I could remember. I'd only talked to her a few times, but the impression she'd left on me was sweet and humble.

"Hey, Yellow! Thanks for coming out here; I kinda need your help…" She smiled at me.

"I never thought I'd hear you say anything like that, Mr. Aubrey" It was like being reminded of my old cocky side.

"Well, I was just kind of scared to buy something too awesome, considering I'm sort of the king of awesome-ness. Also, enough with the "Mr. Aubrey" already." She let out a modest giggle and I had to remind myself for the first time in ages that she was actually one year older than me. I guess it was a sort of usable charm to look like you're sixteen when you're really twenty. Nevertheless, she was very cute.

"That sounds more like the you I know." I smiled as we made our way to the big mall. The mall was always nostalgic; it was the place where I'd hung out with my friends during high school. Mostly it was just to pick up cute girls but still. I'd had some pretty great times there.

"… Hello? Are you listening?" A piece of blue flashed by my eyes and made me halt quickly. I turned around in a hast to see if it was still there. It was. In the window of a little shop on the road walk, a beautiful sky blue dress. It was strapless, with a marine blue embroidered vine pattern spreading from the left back to the right sides ribs. The dress was open at the left end so that it would show of the legs but still look classy. From the beginning of the crack at the left thigh, the embroidery appeared again and spread down the crack until the fabric ended.

"It would be beautiful…" My speechless mouth managed to squeeze out. Yellow gave me a confused look as she followed me inside the small clothing store.  
The employee yelped as I grabbed her arm. Realizing that my grip must have been a tad bit too tight, I let go and apologized. She accepted with a small nod.

"The dress… In the window… Do you have it in?" I asked panted heavily. She wrinkled her eyebrows.

"Which one?"

"The blue one!" I pointed to the magnificent piece of fabric. She smiled and showed me one remaining dress. I gulped after seeing what it would cost me but still turned around hoping for a shot.

"Yellow, what size is Crys?" The blonde looked up to the right and answered after a few seconds. I looked at the tag attached to the dress again.

"Hey, any chance you could hold this a couple of hours?" The employees eyes widened and she ran through me with her eyes. Apparently she hadn't had time to really take me in before I'd rushed through the whole introduction thing. Her face turned from confused, to troubled and lastly her lips spread into a smile.

"Well usually, we have a policy not to hold things in Christmas time… But I can tell there's a special girl somewhere, so I'll just hold this until we close. Don't tell my boss, 'kay?" I could feel every muscle in my face relax and smile as I thanked her about a thousand times before we exited the little shop. It took me a while to notice Yellow was smirking in an uncharacteristic way. I turned away to hide my blushing face and silently told her to be quiet, even thought she hadn't said anything. At least not yet.

/

We walked side by side in the little snow covered town. I was deep in my own thoughts about Crystal's sudden arrival, too realize how quiet Yellow was. The light brown coat she was wearing looked surprisingly good on her and the white scarf was a soft contrast to her blonde hair. The truth is, I probably wouldn't have realized this if Crystal's cousin hadn't told me during the Christmas party later that night.

It was the second time that day I got a wicked impulse. I'd stopped in front of the old café named "Elm's coffie". The owner was an modest man in his thirties with light brown hair. His humor was really bad but also a little cute. To anyone else, the name would appear a misspelling but I knew better, it was simply a memory of an young Crystal whom could not pronounce "coffee". Behind his glasses was a really nice old man, I'd talked to him a couple of times. Of course, that's only because Crystal talks to anyone. So by default, I started talking to him too. I'd drop by every once in a while to see how he was and he'd ask if there was any news about Crys.

So, maybe because it was Christmas time or perhaps because I thought the man had earned an update, I asked if I could treat Yellow a coffe. She looked at me with widened eyes and I started walking towards the café. I pushed the familiar door aside and took a deep breath as I opened my eyes and looked around. Man, did I love this place. In every corner I was reminded of happy times with Crys. Like the time she sat around work a whole hour discussing environmental issues with one of the town's most prestigious professors. I'd been complaining and begging to go really loudly but really I was always fascinated by her.

Yellow and I took two seats by the counter and took off our coats. I smiled at the couples sitting in their booths, kissing and laughing happily. For a second, it was me and Crys sitting there. That was before I shook my head a few times. Crys is my best friend. She's my childhood friend. It would be like dating a sister. That's some gross stuff.

"What's wrong?" Yellow's voice woke me up from my thoughts.

"What? Oh, nothing. Sorry, just spacing out." I looked at the menu.

"You think about her a lot, don't you? You really like Crys, isn't that right?" She giggled as my eyes widened. A warm feeling spread through my cheeks as I wondered what to say. That's when I displayed a part of me not even I enjoy. Not the slightest bit. I rose quickly and opened my mouth wide.

"You're crazy! She's bossy, kind of rude and she's a major prude! I'd never fall for someone like Crys! Last I checked, all she cared about was studying and her new star class job anyways. Thinks she's better than…" A shadow fell on me and I looked up.

"Oh, don't let me bother you anymore. Please continue." Crystal's eyes stared down on me. They used to be a warm light blue color but after overhearing our conversation they had turned into clear ice. It was impossible to tell if she was angry or sad. Her eyes told nothing about her emotions, they were just like earlier described cold like ice. Her face had a doubting expression.

"No?" She asked me. "Well then, if you don't mind I'm going to the ladies." She stormed off with determined steps. A voice I knew too well came with an unconcerned answer.

"Sure I don't. Take your time." My brother's figure had been concealed by Crys and was now completely vision able. He smirked at me with his normal triumph. I turned back to Yellow with a look I hope was apologetic.

"I'm real sorry Yellow. Would you mind giving Dan and me a moment?" Apparently it worked, because Yellow seemed to snap back to reality. She shook her head slowly and then rushed off saying she was going to check on Crystal. I walked away with my hand on Dan's shoulder, even though I found the mere thought of touching him repulsing. I stopped in a corner of the old café and stared my brother in the eye.

"Why are you here with Crystal?" I asked with a chilly tone. Dan chuckled and stroked his goat beard.

"Well, that would be because you're not." His words stung like needles into my already broken heart, like he knew it would. I made it clear his little joke wasn't the slightest bit amusing.

"Cut the crap, Dan. I'm serious." He studied me with doubtful eyes but apparently he believed me.

"Little Crystal isn't a child anymore. She has grown into a wonderful woman and she deserves to be treated like one. She has a really fine body and since she's obviously not your best friend anymore… I can have her right? I mean, she's vulnerable now, so you've already done half my job. The chance of Crystal staying in my room tonight just got about 50% more likely. Thanks, little bro. I'll catch ya' later." I watched my brother turn around in slow-motion.

"_That's never going to happen. Crys is too smart for Dan's tricks." _My mind told me countless times, over and over again.

"I wouldn't count on that, Dan!" My brother turned around to look at me. "Crys is too smart for your games." I tried to sound confident but somewhere even my faith wavered.

"We'll see about that tonight." Dan said with his dangerous glint in his eyes.


End file.
